


games.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: and it is all fun and games until someone decides to play a horror one.





	games.

**Author's Note:**

> SO ITS KIND OF ADAPTED FROM AN OLD FIC OF MINE as another ship and pls dont try to find it (PLEASE, I BEG YOU.)
> 
> dedicated to miya since she finally decided to join me in kontim hell we're really best friends now huh
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Having a boyfriend who is almost graduating in game design is a headache because he talks about codes and assets all the time, and when he is not talking about it, then he is talking about whatever game you are playing to distract yourself, criticizing the character’s concept and the storyline and the construction of the maps and just everything he puts his eyes on. Conner gave up on trying convincing Tim that it was not his damn project so he should not bicker about it since he would simply say, “I’m just _optimizing_ my points of view about every game, don’t worry,” and that is it.

However, the problem was not the fact that Tim complained about games or anything related to that. Conner had trouble with the very fact that Tim was obsessed with _horror games_. Yes, you can call him a pussy, but he is afraid of scary things even if they are not so scary at all. He can control himself easily, it is just that Tim liked to play gore stuff with psychological thriller and tons of jumpscares and sound effects that made him paralyze in fear. Worst of all, Tim liked to have Conner keeping him company while he played that shit. _Just what the hell._

The only moment Conner was glad to spend time watching his boyfriend playing was when he got excited with Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm, which was a routine to play every week no matter how many times they finished all the franchise’s games. Conner was glad that today was the day they would play that impossibly _good_ game together in peace and have some time for each other, while also getting to see a cute, upset Tim every time Conner wins against him or a pouty Tim to persuade Conner to let him win just one _more_ time.

 _But the day was_ not _today, not at all_.

“What the fuck is that, baby boy?” Conner went inside their shared apartment only to find darkness, the only source of light coming of the television, but it was still somber because of the atmosphere of the – wait, was that an initial menu of a game?

“Kon, you’re finally home!” Tim got up from God knows where and bounced in front of Conner, a smile so shiny that he did not need to turn the lights on.

“Yes, I’m home,” he smiled fondly, one of his hands stroking Tim’s soft hair, the other almost purring, “but I want to know why the lights are off,” he furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what was going on, until…

“It’s because I bought the new Resident Evil and it has a co-op option, so I wanted to play with you!”

Conner wanted to die. He really wanted to die. He almost cried right in front of his overly happy boyfriend because why was he so cruel to him?

Still, how could Conner say _no_ to that grin, those sparkling eyes behind the glasses and all of his sunshine’s cuteness. Jesus, he was so whipped.

He sighed, “right, let’s play it,” and Tim _squealed_ in excitement.

God, Conner would definitely die.

Blasphemy. Conner would not die; he _was already_ dead. Dead inside, still dead nevertheless. He is not the type who screams in horror; he would jump slightly and almost have a heart attack, nothing more scandalous. Still, Conner could piss on his pants any time, he had given up trying to play Resident Evil one hour ago, so Tim was on his own – he was sad that Conner could not stand playing anymore, though it was really too much for his poor heart to stand.

“Kon, are you alright?” Tim’s gentle tone eased all the tension on Conner’s shoulders as he approached Conner, the game probably paused – it was not important right now, Conner was his top priority at the moment –, his face resting against Conner’s chest, the glasses almost falling off, barely stopping at the point of his nose.

Caressing Tim’s hair, Conner smiled a little, kissing his forehead softly, brushing his lips against the skin at the same time he whispered against it, “I’m fine,” his hand wandered through Tim’s spine just for his arm to enlace his boyfriend’s waist, making him get closer.

Tim wanted to ask if he was sure about that, Conner could sense it, so to make his worries go away, Conner’s fingers touched his chin, forcing him to look at his stormy blue eyes, their gazes meeting for a second until their lips connected and eyelids were shut to appreciate the feeling with more emotion. It was slow, kind of uncomfortable because Tim’s spectacles were in the way, but they could manage it.

It did not last long since Tim ran out of breath fast, and he was still not used to kiss Conner on a daily basis, so his warm cheeks were hiding against Conner’s neck, nuzzling cutely. Conner felt soft.

They stayed like that for a long time, cuddling on the floor, Conner’s back against the sofa and Tim’s back against his chest, the game long forgotten as they lazily talked about what they should eat tomorrow for lunch.

Just a normal, cuddly night between the two of them, after all.


End file.
